


Empathetic Connections Have Side Effects

by Centeris2



Series: Evergray's Followers [5]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Poly Pile AU, Rebecca Has Friends AU, rated t because sex is discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca realizes her bond with Midnightwarrior means they share some interesting things.





	Empathetic Connections Have Side Effects

Rebecca was getting better at picking up sensations from Midnightwarrior, and recognizing that they were coming from him. Hearing what he heard, smelling what he smelled, it was disorientating until she got the hang of it. She knew he was learning to tap into her as well, using her eyes to see more colors and details as they rode together.

They already knew they shared sensations, Midnightwarrior had felt her pain when she was tortured and when she had died, it had nearly driven him insane.

But it wasn’t until one day when Midnightwarrior smelled a mare in heat that Rebecca put the pieces together. For a stallion he had been rather calm despite the natural urge to find mares in heat, and Rebecca had never noticed the smell or desire from him before. So when they had become close enough to feel more than the strongest emotions it hit Rebecca quite suddenly.

It was a normal day in the stable until Rebecca smelled something new and powerful. It took only a moment for her to distinguish that it was 1 - Midnightwarrior smelling it and 2 - a mare in heat, the information supplied by Midnightwarrior. Rebecca stood frozen in place, her pitchfork in the dirty straw, and all she could do was hold herself there, overwhelmed and intoxicated by the intense desire to fuck. 

Midnightwarrior looked at her, amused, but aside from stamping his hoof did not show any excitement over the nearby mare. 

“You!” Rebecca managed, pointing an accusing finger at Midnightwarrior, “have I been feeling your horniness?”

He snorted in response. He was a stallion, he couldn’t help nature and instinct screaming at him to mate when a mare was ready. Although he had noticed he didn’t get so worked up after he met Rebecca, somehow nature’s urging wasn’t so strong anymore to him. 

“Oh my god,” Rebecca muttered, dropping the pitchfork and rubbing her face, “that’s why I’ve been so horny, I was never this raunchy until I moved to Jorvik…”

He shook his head before tossing it in the air, amused but how flustered she got. But with her realization he figured it out: her lack of a sex drive had mellowed him out while his natural instincts had kicked her into overdrive. He certainly liked the clarity of being able to smell mares in heat without being consumed with instinct. She, apparently, did not like the trade off.

“The others are going to find this hilarious,” Rebecca muttered as she pulled out her phone and texted her revelation to her friends. The stallion was aware that his soul rider was rubbing her legs together but he resumed his breakfast instead of nudging her to tease. His human was resourceful, she could deal with any issues that came up.


End file.
